requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshiko
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Yoshiko Kuwahara within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Current Mood Music' 'Overviews' There is a new and an old overview. The old represents Yoshiko prior to her accepting her place in the world of kingsmouth. The New Overview exists for that time after she accepted her place and began leading the Acolytes. 'Old Overview' In the town of Kingsmouth, little is spoken in the way of Yoshiko Kuwahara. It's her legend that makes it down to these regions. The legend of the biker gang named Furakkusu (Flux) from the Cape Ann area has reached even to Kingsmouth with its influence and some people on the street talk about it. Beyond that, and that she's a Crone as the Sisters of Wrath are a well known thing, not much has been heard. In terms of her gang. * People in the Underworld have likely heard of Junko Akiyama, or as she calls herself, Red Raven. * People in the Occult field will have likely heard of Asuka Irie, an internet occult columnist. * People in the Politics or Bureaucracy have likely heard of Tomiko Chinatsu, a political activist known as the Prettiest Little Diplomat, a term of endearment. * People in the Transportation field have probably heard of Yuki Tanimura, a railroad employee from Cape Ann. * People in the Legal field have probably heard of Ayumi Ishii, a lawyer who is now the highest judge in kingsmouth. 'New Overview' Yoshiko is a whirlwind at all times, turning Kingsmouth upside down and kicking it while it struggles to right itself. The most amazing thing about this is that she honestly doesn't care while she does it. Her first month in the city saw a war between her and the harpy, yet now she's one of the most useful people in the city from chasing down problems, to settling disputes between covenants and clans, to casting rituals for investigations, fighting TFV or playing werewolf diplomat. As head of the Acolytes, she's been calm, a rather poignant change from the past leaders. She seeks even, measured responses and relies on common sense approaches to problems in the city, where the requirement for common sense falls on all in the city equally. This puts her at odds with many people on the council. She has a habit of not mincing words and this occasionally gets her in trouble. She is a skilled warrior and it is through this tenacity that she has managed to wrestle diplomatic relations with one of the werewolf packs in the city. They actually operate, together mind you, out of Birchen cooperatively. This is the stick which she hangs over heads who get the bright idea to muscle in. She's known for her loud, boisterous mouth and her common sense way of thinking, but also for her helpful, caring demeanor and ability to cook and kick the shit out of any ass that comes her way. 'Personality' Yoshiko is a fun loving leader of a motorcycle gang who loves to see people have fun when they're with her but isn't afraid to lay down the law when it comes down to brass tax. She's a leader, she's beautiful and she's not above seduction if it means she gets her way either - perfectly capable of a good temper tantrum or two in her time. Her gang is sacred, her friends important and the adoration of those around her a bonus. 'Haven Laws' * Violence is not Permitted 'Rumor has it...' * Looks like Yoshiko got suckered by Kylie, as she payed prestation and cash for Kylie to take ghouls Yoshiko owned instead of earning it. * Yoshiko has sold her soul to keep SanGiovanni forever on a leash. Or... is it the other way around? * Yoshiko is trying to change rules around to suit her needs and wants, bypassing the Small Council like she's Prince. Isn't that cute. * Who's ever heard of salt as a form of aggravated wounds? What kind of weird ass bloodline is this chick? She petrifies when you cut her? ** She might have Rotgrafen Blood, they're seagoing Kindred descended from Vikings. * The city is crawling with US military vampire hunters desperately seeking evidence of vampire activity...and she goes all wushu in public, jumping thirty feet through the air and cutting kine in half with a katana? The girl is a fool and a public hazard! ** Taskforce Valkyrie know who she is. They got Elaine, and she's next on their list! * First day in town. Announces she wants to get herself killed and gets pissed on by the Harpies. Welcome to Kingsmouth! ** Things seem to heaten up between her and Charlotte Delacroix. ** Heated up is right. Charlotte seems to have a crush on Yoshiko. * She likes girls, if you know what I mean. ** The more unusual and ethereal, the better. She'll talk real sweet to them, that's for sure... * I heard she wants to beat up Elaine and steal her ghoul, maybe she can put her in her place. * She's from Cape Ann and here on a mission from one of the Sister's of Wrath. * She claims not to be in the Yakuza, but I still haven't gotten a close look at her fingers yet. ** Cape Ann? Don't they sacrifice anyone that goes up there to their god? * She doesn't give too much of a care about the masquerade. It's because she thinks it gives her an unapproachable badass image. * She's survived enough to look pretty noticeable. * Watch out, little Yoshiko. Reliable sources are saying the crosshairs for the next sniper attack are beading on you. * She's currently in torpor with the Ordo Dracul doing weird experiments to her! 'Ghoul Laws' * Don't Fuck with what's mine 'The Gang' Ayumi.jpg|Ayumi Ishii, Taishou Asuka.jpg|Asuka Irie, Taisa Tomiko.png|Tomiko Chinatsu, Attache 'Gallery' Yoshiko3.jpg Yoshiko2.jpg 'Soundtrack' . Category:Circle of the Crone Category:PCs Category:Active PC Category:Daeva